memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Starling
Henry Starling, BSc, was the Human male largely and illicitly responsible for Earth's computer revolution in the late 20th century. Camping in the High Sierras in 1967, Starling came upon the crashed Federation timeship Aeon, abandoned by its lone occupant via an emergency transport; discovering the ship intact, he then began the process of examining it and learning about its capabilities and technologies. Starling did not physically scavenge the ship for its technologies, but used its databases and on-board hardware to extrapolate potential exploitable technologies that could be developed and sustained by both the economy and industries available. Between 1967 and 1996 Starling utilized and exploited the Aeon to the extent of his abilities, developing a technologically-based corporate empire – Chronowerx Industries – which spanned the planet. By 1969, Starling had introduced the very first isograted circuit. Every few years thereafter he released an equally revolutionary advance in computer technology, based on his understanding of 29th century technology. At some point between 1969 and 1974, Starling met and shook hands with President Nixon. In late 1996, Starling planned to launch the Aeon to travel to the 29th century and collect technology to use as the basis for new commercial products back in the 20th century. Starling was notified to the arrival of the by a graduate student in his employ and began the process of learning all he could about the starship – which he believed to have been sent from the 29th century to retrieve the timeship from its wrongful place in the timeline. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay broke into Starling's office to retrieve information on Starling and his activities and thereby learned about the Aeon and how Starling had inappropriately altered the timeline; after being caught they transported out of Starling's office. Starling was then successful in thwarting their effort to transport the Aeon from his launch bay, and effectively turned the tables on Voyager s crew when he utilized their own transporter stream to access their computer database and download over twenty percent of their computer files. Among the data stolen from Voyager was The Doctor, whom Starling proceeded to torture for information about Voyager and her crew, believing that Janeway's tale of a disaster was merely a cover and that she really wanted to steal the timeship and its advanced technology. Soon thereafter, Starling was captured by Voyager and her crew – transported out of his limousine despite his use of a 29th century tricorder to block the signal – and confined within sickbay to prevent his further participation in the plot to travel to the future. Unfortunately, 29th century technology came to Starling's aid once again as his assistant, Dunbar, used the Aeon in conjunction with a Chronowerx satellite to transport Starling back into his office. After successfully baiting Voyager by convincing them to chase a faux timeship, Starling launched the Aeon directly through the front of the Chronowerx headquarters. Ultimately, Starling died while trying to travel to the future with the Aeon when both he and the timeship were destroyed by Voyager, with Janeway managing to manually launch a photon torpedo after the timeship. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Starling launched the timeship without properly calibrating the temporal matrix, resulting in a temporal explosion that devastated Earth's solar system in the 29th century. The paradoxically-displaced Captain Braxton (the ''Aeon s original commander) attempted to destroy Voyager in the 24th century, believing it to be the source of the devastation, only to further propagate the paradox by temporally transplanting them to 1996, days before Starling was to launch the timeship.'' de:Henry Starling Category:Humans